1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a tile binning apparatus and method. More specifically, example embodiments relate to a tile binning apparatus and method that consume a reduced amount of power.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) rendering technology has been developed and applied to a mobile multi-media device. The mobile multi-media device may operate various applications with a limited amount of power and thus, a main issue for the technology is low power consumption.
3D rendering technology may display a 3D object on a two-dimensional (2D) plane and therefore may need to perform a large quantity of operations or calculations. Particularly, a triangle may be obtained as a result of geometric processing with respect to the 3D object, and information about an overlap between the triangle and a tile on the 2D plane may be important. For example, as a degree of the overlap between the triangle and the tile on the 2D plane increases, a number of reading operations with respect to a memory increases, which may result in a relatively large amount of power consumption.
The power consumption resulting from using the memory may be reduced by additionally performing an operation of reducing an overlap factor, which denotes the degree of the overlap between the triangle and the tile on the 2D plane. However, since the operation of reducing the overlap factor may also result in an additional operation, there is a desire for a criterion for determining whether to perform the operation of reducing the overlap factor.